United Realms
by swansong28
Summary: Taking place in season 7, Regina unites the realms and Emma and Killian, newly weds and proud parents, united with Henry, Regina and the Charmings. Emma discovers she is a grandmother and every one gets to meet Hope Swan - Jones.


United Realms

I had recently given birth, in the comfort of our own home, peaceful calm, and quiet. It was a quiet evening. Everything seemed back to normal. I was relaxing at home with Killian and our new born daughter, Hope. I was thinking a lot about Henry and how much she missed him. She also missed her parents, who went off to help Henry. I wanted to go but couldn't. It was too close to my due date, and within the time they were gone, I had given birth. Suddenly, a familiar noise surrounded their house. A cloud of white smoke swooped over Storybrooke. I looked out the window to see what was going on. "Another curse? Seriously?" I said. I stayed close to my husband, holding our daughter close to me as the curse hit. The smoke cleared. I opened her eyes. We were still in Storybrookke, still had our memories. Everything was normal, as normal could get. "What the hell just happened?" We had no idea, but the realms had just been united by Regina casting a curse. To their surprise, the doorbell rang, confused, I opened the door, Killian standing next to me. I smiled. There stood Henry, but he wasn't alone. He had a little girl with him. "Henry!" I said, hugging him. "Oh! I've missed you, Kid." I said, hugging him with my free arm, baby Hope in the other. "Hey, mom. I've missed you too." He said hugging his mom. "Henry! It's so nice to see you, Lad!' Killian said, hugging his step son. "Nice to see see you too, Killian." Henry said, hugging his step dad. For Henry, he'd been gone for 15 years, but for us and the rest of Storybrooke's citizens, he was gone for nine months. I looks down at the little girl next to Henry. "Who is this?" I had no idea that Henry had a kid and that I am now a grandmother. Henry smiles. "This, is your granddaughter, Lucy." I looked at the girl and back at Henry. "What? I'm a grandmother now? So you've found Ella then?" I chucked. "Yeah, there's so much I have to tell you." Henry said with a chuckle. I kneeled down to Lucy and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Lucy. I'm Emma, your grandmother." I said. Lucy smiled and hugged me tightly. "Nice to finally meet you too, grandma." Lucy said. "Why don't you come in and I'll make us some hot cocoa with cinnamon and you can fill me in on everything. Besides, there's someone I'd like you to meet." I said, standing back up, still holding baby Hope. Henry takes a good look at his new born sister. "Is that?" Henry started to ask. "Yeah. Henry, this is your sister, Hope." I said softly. Henry and Lucy walked inside the house and sat down on the couch. "Henry, would you like to hold your sister while I make some cocoa?" I asked. "Is the Pope Catholic? Of course." Henry replied. I laughed. "Hope, this is your brother, Henry." She said, softly, handing Hope to Henry. "Mom, she's beautiful. She looks just like you." Henry said. "Thanks, Kid. She has Killian's piercing blue eyes and elf ears though." I said with a smile. "Aye, that she does, lass." Killian said.

Meanwhile, Regina stood in the roof of her mansion as she watched the white smoke engulf the town. She smiles as she breathes it in. She's proud of herself and how far she has come but decided to keep her plan a secret. Things have been calm and peaceful in town and she wanted to surprise them but prank them all at the same time. She laughed to herself as the smoke disappeared. She could just imagine everyone's faces. For now she isn't going to say anything. As Regina is still on her roof overlooking her newly United Kingdom. She sees her castle off in the distance. Her smile falters a little when she looks upon it. It will always remind her of her past no matter how much times has gone by but thankfully she can now be reminded of those bad memories but not revert to her old ways.

Back at the Jones's house, I brought them all some hot cocoa and Henry explains all the events that happened while he was away, from the Alternate Enchanted Forest, finding Ella, to becoming a father, and the cure that brought them to Hyperion Heights, Seattle. "I'm so happy you found her, and I wish I could have been there for you when Lucy was born..I wish I knew.. with the curse, and everything. I wanted to join my parents to save you, but a certain little girl had other plans for me." I said, motioning to my new born. "It's okay, Mom. Everything worked out in the end. I'm home now." He replied. "I'm so glad youo are, Kid. I've missed you and have been worried sick about you." I replied. "Another curse, seriously? Just when you think these things were over." I said. "Yeah, we thought Lady Tremaine cast the curse, but really, Regina did…she was black mailed into it by Tremaine's daughter, Drizzella. I was poisoned and dying and the curse was the only way to save me." Henry explained. "Wait, this isn't the same Lady Tremaine that tried to kill Ashley is it? I thought her daughter's name was Clorinda, or something like that. Wait..You almost died?! Oh my god! Kid, now I really wish I could have been there. If you died and I couldn't help or even say goodbye or have known, I'd never would have forgiven myself. You needed me and I wasn't there." I said, tears filling my eyes. "Mom! Stop! It's not your fault, and I'm right here. I'm okay. You don't have to worry or feel guilty." He reassured her. "Now, enough about me, tell me what has been going on with you. You look great. How was the birth, and how has it been with the baby so far? How are you and Killian adjusting? I want to know everything. You look happy." Henry asked. "Well, the pregnancy was great, aside from the extreme morning sickness. Killian was always supportive and by my side every step of the way." I said, then turning to my husband, holding his hand, smiling, and kissing him. "Aye, did you think I'd ever not be there for you, Emma?" Killian asked, doing the eyebrow raise that he does. "Not at all. You have always been there for me and done so much. Thank you for everything, Killian. I love you." I said. "I love you too." Killian said. I turned my focus back to Henry. "Anyways, the birth was very calm. We had decided to do a home birth, with a midwife. It was very peaceful and quiet, just me, Killian, and the midwife." I explained. "Aye, and we're learning as we're going, but so far we are both loving being parents to this little love." Kilian said. "She's a good sleeper, and a very happy new born. She's absolutely perfect. We're happy, finally. I find it surprising sometimes. " I said. "Aye, Love, me too." Kilian said. "Oh Mom, I'm so happy for you guys." Henry said. "Thanks Kid." I said. I then turned her focus on Lucy. "How about you, Lucy? Tell me about yourself. I want to know all about my granddaughter." I said. "Well, I had the story book during the curse, and found my dad, in Seattle, and tried to convince him that everything in the book was real." Lucy explained. "Ha. Sounds like history repeated itself. Now who does se remind you of?" I chuckled, glancing at Henry. Henry laughs. "Yeah, yeah. She has the heart of the truest believer, just like her dad." Henry said. "So, where are Regina, and your grandparents?" Emma asked. "Huh. They should be back in Storybrooke by now."

Regina, still watching over Storybrooke, and the United realms on the roof top, decided to poof herself to the Jones's house. She appeared through purple smoke in their living room in front of them. Emma and Killian both jumped as the purple smoke appears, revealing Regina. I instantly smiled. "Regina!"I said, enthusiastically, hugging her with my free arm. "I was wondering where you were." I said, with a smile, hugging my best friend. "I've missed you too, Miss Swan." Regina says with a smile. "I believe it's Mrs. Jones now, your majesty." Killian says with a smile, hugging Regina. "Good to see you, Regina." He said. "You too, Guyliner." Regina said, hugging Killian. Regina notices the baby in Henry's arms. "So are you going to indrouce me to the newest Jones?" Regina asked. I chuckled. "Of course I was. Regina, this is Hope Swan – Jones." I said with a smile. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked. "I'd love to." Regina said with a smile. "Henry, do you mind?" I asked. Regina handed over Hope to Regina as she sat on the couch. "She's absolutely beautiful, Emma." Regina said. "I am so happy for you." She continued. Hope smiled at Regina. "Oh looks like someone is taking a liking to her Aunty Gina." I said with a smile. "Aunty Gina?" Regina asked. "Yeah, I mean, sounds better that step great great great grandmother, doesn't it?" I asked with a chuckle. . "Of course it does." Regina said with a chuckle herself. "Besides, you're like a sister to me." I said. "Really? Same to you, dear. " Regina replied. "Regina, we were wondering, will you be Hope's godmother?" Killian asked. "Are you serious? I am honored. Yes, of course." Regina said with happy tears in her eyes and a smile.

"So, what was that white smoke, earlier? Was that you?" I asked Regina. "Oh right. That. I kind of did something. Well. That smoke you all saw today.. yes, that was me... I United all the realms" Regina said. "You what? Regina..what if there's a wish Pan out there or something." I asked, concerned. "You don't need to worry about that. I made sure everything was secure and safe before casting the cure, uniting the realms. No harm shall come to anyone." Regina said. I smiled with relief. "Wait..a curse?" I asked. "Yes, a benevolent one." Regina explained.

Henry laughs hard forgeting that his mom was a bar tender. "Oh get this mom! Madame Mayor over here, during the curse, was a bar tender named Roni!" Henry laughs. Say what dear? I have no idea what you're talking about" Regina tries to play off. Regina nearly shreaks when she sees Henry showing them a picture of herself as Roni. "Where did you get that!?" Regina then tried to snatch his phone away. "A bar tender? What was your drink special called, the poisoned Appletini?" Emma joked. egina rolls her eyes. There's no way she can hide that part of herself anymore. "Yes In fact it was. I would put a dash of Chile powder in it. Gave it some kick" she winks. "Go figures. Might have to try that sometime." I said, jokingly. "If you don't stop teasing me about it I may used a real poisoned apple" Regina jokes.

Hope suddenly starts fussing. "ugh oh." Regina says "Seems like someone neds a diaper changed. Killian, it's your turn." I said, looking at my husband. "Bloody hell. Alright, come on, Pirate Princess." Killian takes Hope from Regina and goes upstairs to change Hope's diaper in the nursery. All the while, we can hear Killian gagging through the baby monitor. "Killian, you okay up there" I asked, calling out. "Aye, love. I will be." He replied. We all laugh. "Welcome to parenthood, pirate." I said. Killian comes back down stairs, with Hope, laughing. "You all were having a laugh at my expense weren't you?" He asked. "Yep." Regina replied. "Do you blame us? It was funny, and cute." I said. "Not at all, Mrs. Jones." Killian said.

"So..where's mom and dad? They need to meet Hope." I asked. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. "I'll get it, Love." Killian said, handing me Hope. "Snow! Dave!" Killian said enthusiastically." I turned around and got up, Hope in my arms. "Mom! Dad!" I said, with a big smile on my face. They both ran to me. "We've missed you, Emma." My mom said, hugging me." I hugged her back with my free arm. "I've missed you too, Mom." I said. "Looks like someone didn't want to wait for us to get back." Dad said. "I'm sorry we weren't there, Emma." Mom said. "It's okay. I'm glad you're here now." I replied.

The entire family was gathered at the Jones's household, everyone re united as a family.

"Ready to see the newly united realms?" Regina asked.


End file.
